Republic of South Badgeland
The Republic of South Badgeland, also known as Free South Badgeland or Republican Badgeland, is a liberal republic in the south of the Elder Mountains. It borders the Republic of Knetlen, the Kingdom of Nottsend, the Kingdom of South Badgeland, the Divine Humanist Order of Badgeria, and the People's Republic of the Strip. The Republic of South Badgeland was established by liberal Free Mountaineers native to the region. While right-wing and left-wing radicals attempted to occupy the region, most notably what are now the Kingdom of South Badgeland and the People's Republic of the Strip. However, due to material support from liberal revolutionaries in what is now the Republic of Knetlen, the Republic of South Badgeland was able to stand as a bastion of liberalism in the south of the Elder Mountains. The Republic of South Badgeland, like the Republic of Knetlen, practices a policy of political tutelage. History Free Mountaineers in the Far Southern Mountains placeholder text, reliant on Free Mountaineers wiki entry Politics One-Party State and Political Tutelage The ruling party of Republican Badgeland is the National-Liberal Party, a liberal and Elder Mountains nationalist party that practices a unique policy of political tutelage. The idea of political tutelage is based in the notion that before the peoples of the Elder Mountains can effectively participate in a liberal republican system, they need to be taught how to perform republicanism. As such, the National-Liberal Party currently rules as a one-party state, running various programs to teach citizens political and civil rights. Officially, the National-Liberal Party sees their republic following a scheme called the "National Development Plan," which contains three distinct stages. First, military unification in which they unify either the whole of what they claim South Badgeland to be or where they unify the whole of the Elder Mountains. The second stage is the political tutelage discussed earlier, where the party attempts to teach the populace how to practice republicanism effectively. The third stage is the constitutional government phase, where the one-party state will be opened up to new parties, presumably founded by the newly educated populace. Currently, the republic is in a mix of the first and second phases of their National Development Plan, as neither South Badgeland nor the whole of the Elder Mountains are occupied by the republic and yet the party still practices Political Tutelage. Those inside the government are still confident that eventually the republic will transition to constitutional rule, however outside observers are generally skeptical of the National-Liberal Party's plan. Economy placeholder text Culture placeholder text Military National Revolutionary Army placeholder text Foreign Relations The Republic of South Badgeland has very good relations with the Republic of Knetlen, with the two states viewing each other as Sister Republics. Given their history of mutual military and economic aid and the modern political situation forcing them to be more and more reliant on each other, it's highly likely that these two republics will continue to only reinforce their bonds with one another. The Republic of South Badgeland and the Kingdom of South Badgeland have very poor relations, as these two states directly claim to be the rightfully ruler of the other. Of course, most nations and groups in the Elder Mountains claim each others lands, but the Republic and Kingdom of South Badgeland both see conquering each other as the first step to unification under their respective regimes. The Republic of South Badgeland and the People's Republic of the Strip are in a state of on and off armed conflict with each other, with the Republic seeking to finally rid itself of a long standing foe and the People's Republic fighting for survival. No major conflict has broken out since the end of the Springtime of Nations, however many expect a major armed conflict to break out soon. Category:Countries Category:The Elder Mountains Category:The Center Category:Liberalism